


Yes, he's mine.

by Omegatrash124



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, idk what this is..., iwaoi is mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: When Iwaizumi's new friends don't believe him when he says the adorable omega on his home screen is his mate, he proves them wrong.(my summaries are so cringe worthy T-T)





	Yes, he's mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people that are reading this drabble! Idk why I wrote this but the idea came to me and I figured why not? (I kinda need a break from the angst anyway....) Anyway this is my attempt on writing fluff. Comments are always appreciated! :)  
> ps. I don't own Haikyuu or Iwaoi (obviously, and if I did it would be probably be a yaoi)

<<

Iwaizumi sighed quietly as he tried for the millionth time with no success to log into his college webpage. He hadn't written his password down and now was seriously regretting it. Around him the class was jam-packed people talking - screaming- at each other as they waited for the class to start, their discussions no interest to the alpha as he debated asking Akihiko to let him use the others account.  
Akihiko was one of the handful of new friend he had made at his new college. None of them would ever compare to the friends he had back at Aobajōsai but that didn't mean he didn't like spending time with them. After all his old friends were attending colleges near, or closer to his old high school, and that was over 13 hours away. Over 13 hours to get to his old friends, and Tooru. Tooru Oikawa was his best friend and his mate. The omega could be unbearably annoying but Hajime loved him all the same. The two had been bonded for about two years, and half that time Iwaizumi hadn't even been able to see Tooru except for on the few occasions they had enough money and time to go and visit each-other, which was almost never. Iwaizumi missed him, bad. Every day he would call at least once to talk in a futile attempt to quench the loneliness of being apart.  


Long distance was especially hard when the omega was in heat and would end up calling the alpha nonstop sobbing for him to be there and take care of him. Iwaizumi would mail a shirt or something to try to appease his mate but it just wasn't enough, especially for the alpha. Hajime would go crazy with worry and longing as his mate begged for him, skipping school just to be on his phone to constantly try to reassure the other that he still love him and that he wasn't leaving the omega to suffer alone on purpose. Hajime hated himself for putting his mate in so much pain and not being able to do a damn thing about it. 

Iwaizumi was pulled out of his thoughts as Akihiko yanked his phone out of his grasp jumping up and yelling "oooooohhhhh Iwaizumi looking at porn!!" Two of his other friends Jiro and Katsu, both betas, stopped talking to join the other alpha in his annoying 'oooohhing'. Hajime growled as lunged in an attempt to take back his phone. He rammed into the table ribs bruising, as Akihiko turned his back to him successfully keeping the phone out of reach.  


"Stop being so immature you asshole! You're in college not middle school!" Hajime snapped as he once again tried to steal his phone back, this time not jumping for it to spare his score ribs. He glared at the other as Akihiko danced around waving the phone at Iwaizumi but staying just out of reach.  


"Oh my i don't think I hear a denial Iwaizumi. You shouldn't be looking at that stuff here no matter how tempting, It would be bad if you got a boner right before class, don't you think." Katsu said his usual calm voice sounding a bit amused as watched the seen before him.  


"I was NOT looking at porn!! I was on the college webpage! Look for yourself if you don't believe me!" He glared at the three giving up on taking back in stolen property.  
Jiro and Katsu got up from their chairs and walked over to Akihiko to peer at the phone in his hand. Akihiko was quick to press home screen button to get out of the webpage and deny Iwaizumi the proof of his innocence.  


"Oh my, It's worse then we thought.... Iwaizumi is googling cute omega's and putting them as his wall paper. Please have mercy on his soul." The three put their hands together and looked at the ceiling as if they were praying, then simultaneously broke out laughing.  
Hajime, very confused at the accusation of google cute omega's -when he already had the most adorable one out there (not that he'd ever admit it)- grumbled out a "What the actual fuck are you assholes talking about?" He swung his legs over the desk and walked up to his friends to see what they were going on about, he peered over at his phone and saw nothing but the home screen. Akihiko noticing that Iwaizumi was genuinly confused sighed and said, "dude, your wallpaper." On the screen was a picture of Tooru blowing a kiss, the words 'love ya' under neither it.  


"What about it?" It was just a picture of Tooru being his usual flirtatious self, he really didn't see the problem. It was kind of embarrassing but he thought the omega looked cute so why not?  
Akihiko laughed out loud. "Sorry to crush your dreams dude, but there is no way in hell an omega this cute would send you a picture like this."  
Hajime raised an eyebrow at the three who were still snickering. "He sends me picture like that all the fucking time. He's my mate. This isn't the first time you all have seen him. I've shown you pictures before." They stopped laughing at honesty in Hajime's eyes. Jiro let out a single breathy laugh waiting for the alpha to say he was kidding. When nothing came his mouth fell open, "are you serious?! This cutey cannot be your mate. And sorry man you didn't show us pictures because I think I would have remembered a face like this." He held the phone in Hajime's face as if to prove a point.  
Hajime growled, slightly offended that this beta was saying that his omega wasn't his.  


"Fine, if you all don't believe me I’ll prove it," the alpha said narrowing his dark eyes, slightly shocked that after almost a year of being friends with these three they're just barely asking about his mate. It wasn't a secret that Hajime was mated, he did have the bond mark on the back of his neck. And even though he didn't always bring up the omega, he was certain this wasn't the first time he had shown them pictures of Tooru.  


"Humor us." Akihiko said crossing his arms and smiling smugly at Hajime. His eyes plainly seemed to say he didn't believe Hajime at all.  
Iwaizumi snatched his phone back and quickly he texted the omega.

to:Shittykawa  
from: Grumpy.iwa-chan <3 Hey shittykawa can you skype for a moment it'll be short i just got something i have to prove to the three assholes. 

Three assholes was code for Jiro, Katsu, and Akihiko. Almost immediately a reply came.

To: Grumpy.iwa-chan <3

From:my.shittykawa  
Awww want to show me off to your little friends Iwa-chan!! \\(^0^)/

To:my.shittykawa  
From:Grumpy.iwa-chan <3 Come on, can you or not.

Seconds after he sent the message his phone started to vibrate announcing a video call request. He swiped the screen and Tooru's face came into view. 

"Iwa-chan!!" The omega let out a breathtaking smile as he waved at the alpha over the phone. It was apparent Tooru needed a hair cut from the way his fluffy brown hair had to be pushed to the side to stay out of his eyes. 

"Hey babe, can you tell these assholes that we're mated. They don't believe me." Hajime turned to face the three showing off his phone. A smug smile came to Iwaizumi's lips when all three of his friends mouths dropped open at the sight of the adorable omega staring back at them. 

"Hello! I'm Oikawa Tooru, Iwa-chan's mate. Nice to meet you!!" Then he gave them his signature smile cocking his head to the side and making a little heart with his hands.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Akihiko pried the phone out of Iwaizumi's hands. "Wait, did he set you up to this?" The other betas joined him in giving Hajime a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe this at all.' 

"Nope! We're mated!" Tooru set the phone on a table propping it up with some books, then turned around and showed off the circular bite mark on his slender neck. He spun around again with a mischievous smirk and a sultry voice said, "Iwa made absolutely sure I wouldn't belong to anyone else, anywhere, if you know what I mean." There eyes widened and they jumped up screeching out a "HOT FUCKIN DAMN!!!!" Hajime face palmed and sighed a bright red blush creeping onto his cheeks. Leave it to Tooru to say the crappiest stuff, and leave it to the three idiots to react the way they did. Some of the other students in the class turned to see what all the commotion was about earning them an embarrassed glare from Hajime, silently begging them to continue to ignore them. The alpha yanked his phone out of Akihiko's hands snapping at the omega, "Tooru damn it I'm in class don't say stuff like that!!" 

"AWW your embarrassed Iwa-chan!!" The omega laughed out. 

"Yeah Iwa-chan!!" The other three chimed in. 

"Do not call me that." Hajime growled out. They lifted there hands in surrender slightly shocked at how angry the alpha got at the use of the nickname. Hajime turned back to be seen once again by the phone's camera. 

"Well i'm sorry Iwa-chan's friends I wish I could stay but I got to go, class is about to start. It was nice meeting you all." Tooru smiled charmingly at the three, then turned to his alpha, "Iwa-chan put me in private call." Without waiting for an answer the omega turned off his camera and went onto private call. With a sigh Hajime did the same putting his phone up to his ear. The other three watched quietly as Iwaizumi talked into his phone. 

"Yeah, maybe next month.....Yeah, if you want I don't really care....." the alpha's sharp dark eyes softened, "I miss you too Tooru.... Okay.............I love you too.... Bye." The call ended and Hajime lowered the phone looking at it sadly with a hint of worry like it had personally done something very wrong, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Akihiko locked eyes with the other two all silently agreeing that the omega on the phone was indeed Hajime's and they needed to do something to cheer up their friend before he sunk to deep in the depression a having to be away from his mate. 

Jiro whistled loudly "Quite the catch that one Iwaizumi!" 

"He's a pain in the ass." The alpha said his voice holding no bite as he continued to look at the device in his hand. 

"But you love him?" Katsu asked calmly looking at the alpha. 

"Completely." Iwaizumi said honestly, looking the beta straight in the eyes not a hint of hesitation in his dark orbs. 

Katsu smirked pleased at the response, "To bad, I was going to steal him if not." Hajime growled at the comment not noticing as Akihiko snuck behind him and stole Iwaizumi's phone for the millionth time that day. 

"I will seriously fucking maul you!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It make me so happy to see that people actually like what I write! (That is if you liked it, if you didn't please don't tell me...) Anyway I thought it would be so cute if Hajime had Tooru as his Wall paper and I needed to write it.  
> ps. i'm still trying to figure out how Ao3 works and so forgive me if I can't do the paragraphs 100% right.... I try but it keeps clumping them together... T-T (My grandma knows technology better then me... It's kinda sad...)  
> pss. sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch.


End file.
